Collection and Idea
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: This is collection of stories that I have in my mind but got pended by Writer's Block. Ranging from Type-Moon, Narutoverse, Bleach, Worm, and such things. Everything in here is free to be adopted as long they ask for permission and give credit for me in their stories & depend on how fans wish, I might write these stories
1. The Unique One

**Wormverse**

* * *

 **The One that Oppose the Other**

* * *

Brockton Bay Central Library, Feb 03, 2011

It has been a month ever since she discover she have power, until now she hardly believe that she is Cape to be honest. True her power is simple, only Bugs control -which is gross but she already started to accustomed with it... Maybe- but it doesn't matter, she is Cape, she have power, she is better than Emma, Madison and Sophia!

And in that one month she has done her best. She already make plans, she going to be Hero obviously so she need plan. For one she have to train her body -like it or not- and stamina, so she start her running morning everyday -thanks God to Christmas Break- to make sure she won't running out of breath in future. She also already have plan to make her own costume and right now searching material for it

"Excuse me, does this seat taken?"

Taylor Hebert blinked, broken from her focus to the computer in front of her as someone call for her. She turned around and see a person standing on her right side, gesturing to the bags that resting to the chair next to hers

"No, it's not." She said as she took her bag, her eyes studying the man before her for a moment

He appear to be only two or three years older than him, he is Asian -she doesn't know he is Chinese, Japan or Korean since they all look same to her to be honest- and not bad looking in some way. He have short hair that styled into fringed up model and clean black eyes. He also quite tall, taller than her for sure and wearing black hood jacket that topping green shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers

"Thank you." He replied with small smile as he take the seat

Taylor mumbled "your welcome" to him before focusing back to her computer. Currently she is researching in PHO about Parahuman and Cape in general, this is so she can learn and get more information about them, she also open site about spiders and insects in general

Huh? Who knows that spider silks can be stronger than steel if put together? It even on par with kevlar that able to tank bullets!

"Searching about insects huh?"

Taylor yelped in surprise and the sudden intrusion, she spun and see the man before standing behind her with interested look. That look quickly shift to apologetic one though

"Sorry, sorry, I surprise you did I?" He asked rhetorically

"It's fine." Taylor answered in uncertain voice "But can you not stand behind me like that?"

"Wow, I'm like some kind of creepy stalker if you put it like that." He laughed sheepishly "Again, sorry, anyway, my name is Michael, Michael Wongso." He said as he extend his hand

Taylor stared at the extended limb for few seconds, then slowly she took it and give small shake "Taylor Hebert." She introduce herself

Suddenly Taylor feel something on the back of her head, it feels like she just broken some stupor. She blinked in confusion, what was that?

She don't get chance to think further as Michael continue to speak

"Nice to meet you Taylor." Michael said with smile "So, you interested on bugs? Wow, never think a girl will give some thought about them." He chuckled

"Huh? Ah yeah, I mean... I can understand why." She replied, still in uncertain voice. What with this guy? Why is he bother to talk with her?

"May I ask why you interested on them?"

"They just... Interesting?"

"... You're bad at this aren't you?"

Taylor glared at him, feeling irritated, this make the Asian let out short chuckle

"Sorry, sorry, it just... I can't help it. I found your awkward behavior funny to tease." He said "Anyway, bugs." His eyes glanced to her monitor "And Spider's silk eh? Do you know which is the strongest?"

"Darwin's Bark Spider." Taylor answered, she just research about it moment ago "It said that it silk is tougher than kevlar."

"Yep, and not just simply tougher, but it ten times tougher." Michael nodded with grin "It also has nasty bite."

"Ever bitten by one?"

"Nope, but I has seen someone got bitten." Michael informed "It leave very big swell." He stated "I have few with me on my home."

"Really?" Taylor asked, she seems interested after hearing that. Darwin's Bark is from Madagascar after all, another continent

"Yep." He nodded "Want to see them? I can bring few if you wish."

"Huh? No, no, there is no need for that."

"If you says so. By the way, how long you have been in Bay?"

"I born in here, why?"

"Well... I'm new in this city, something make me move to here so... I was hoping to get information."

"I see..." So that is why he come, he want to know about this city, but why asking her? "What do you know about Brockton Bay?" She asked

"Okay but I apologize for being crude. From what I heard Brockton Bay is a shit city."

Taylor grimaced visibly, that was rude alright but at same time "Well... I won't say it was completely shit city." She said weakly "We have the Boardwalk, it kind of good place to visit. And Boat graveyard too."

"I've heard about the first but the second? Wasn't it just place for pieces of junk?"

"True but... It have some kind of historical aura about it." Taylor defended, her eyes then become distant slightly "My father said it used to be big place for tourist in past."

"Really? Well..." Michael scratched his chin "I guess it become something like museum then? I might check on it if I can." He said "How about the school? Arcadia, Immaculata and Winslow."

"Arcadia is the most famous school." Taylor replied "I don't know much but I heard the faculty in there is top notch and many also want to enroll in there, as matter of fact there waiting list for it." She informed "Immaculata, well it is catholic school, you can say it's peaceful too, but it standard is lower than Arcadia." Then she grimaced as she recall about her school "As for Winslow... It was as bad as people said."

"Really?" Michael blinked "You not going to defend it?"

"It is Hellhole." She said, voice blank and hollow "I won't defend something that unworthy."

"... Alright then what about the Cape? The Protectorate?"

"Well... There are-"

And they began to chat, talk. They spend time together, from the Protectorate they divert into topic of Cape, they talk about them in general and Taylor found that Michael actually know quite a lot about Cape. Then after that they returned to Brockton Bay, more like Cape who exist in there such as Kaiser, Lung, and Skidmark, then move to the gang their rule in city

And without realizing it, Taylor has spend hours chatting with someone that she just know with small smile over her face

It was when they saw time close to night that they finally realize how much time they take

"Wow, times sure goes when you not notice it." Michael commented with hum

"I know." Taylor agreed

"So shall we go back then?" He asked

Taylor stare at the clock again for a moment before nodded "Yeah, it will be night soon, and this city not peaceful one when night." She said with grimace. Not to mention her dad will panicking if she come home pass seven

She then began to pack her things, Michael also help her and also turning off their computers. They both then go out from the library together

"Want me to walk you home?" He offered

"No, no, I can do it by myself." Taylor declined politely "Beside, we might live on different street."

"I live around here, Bay Central, how about you?"

"Docks South."

"Yeah, that was quite far, alright I will take you home."

"What? No, it's fine, not need to do that."

"... Alright if you say so." Michael said reluctantly "But do be careful, if this city is as bad as the people talking about then it can be dangerous."

The Bugs Master rolling her eyes "I will be fine Michael." She said, then she smiled slightly "Thanks for care though."

"Meh, I just did what people should do in first place." Michael shrugged "So... Shall we do this again? I mean, chatting and talk in library?"

Taylor freeze for a second at the question, she looked at him with uncertain look. Does he... No, there is no way, someone like her, there is no way "Michael... Are you..."

"What?" Michael asked, blinking few times before his eyes widened then he chuckled "No, no, no, it's not invitation of date." He said "You're cute Taylor, I give you that alright, but right now I'm not looking for someone."

"Oh..." Taylor let out breath she hold, feeling relieved, Michael is not unattractive, he has his charming feature but... She didn't felt like want to date him. She felt her cheeks flushed though as she realize that he just call her cute "T-Thanks." She said meekly

"Hm? For what?"

"N-Nothing."

Oh Gods, she is really bad at this isn't she? Just one compliment and she reduced to this. She let out sigh and banish those though in instant though, Michael probably only said that so she not feel too hopeful

"So... When are we going to meet like this again?" Michael continued, oblivious to Taylor's inner turmoil "I'm new in this city and I already pass my GED so... I kinda don't have anything to do, and it will be nice to have friend in here."

Friend... Taylor's mind once again halted after hearing that word. Are they? Are they friend? It... It has been so long since she have friend, ever since she enter Winslow, Emma, Madison and Sophia making sure that she had no friends at all in there after all. She is isolated, alone, anti-social, without anyone backing her

Friend...

"Yeah sure." Taylor smiled a bit "We can do this again."

Perhaps friend is not the right word, she still not trust Michael, they barely know each other after all, however until now he is being nothing but pleasant company. She going to keep an eye on him, that is for sure but... Yeah, she do not mind to spending time like this again

It... Feels nice

"Great!" Michael also seems happy judging by his beaming face "So when? Tomorrow?"

"Uhh... I can't, I will be busy in next few days." Taylor said, and it's true, she not lying. She still have to finish her costume and make sure she stay in shape to become Hero after all, not to mention she need to learn more about her power

"I see..." Michael put thoughtful face "How about next week then? Next week, same hour, in front of library?"

Once or twice per week? Well... That wasn't bad offer, she can use one or two days to relax a bit, training too much is not healthy after all

"Yeah sure, next week." Taylor agreed with nod

"Okay! 10 February around 3 PM then!" Michael nodded back while grinning

* * *

Brockton Bay, Docks South, Apr 5, 2011, 01:14AM

He stood over there, not far from where she live, his expression stolid as he stare at the two-story house from higher place, all while also enjoying scenery of Brockton Bay at night

Truthfully, the city view from above here at night isn't so bad, it kinda look peaceful and great. For all it corrupt and doomed nature, this view made him think that perhaps this place is worthy to be fighting for

It was then his sense perked, he can detect someone come, a familiar presence, the person who responsible for making him to come here tonight to watch over his... Friend

Friend huh?

Never thought he will be friend with Taylor Hebert

He floated down from the sky, he had use something that similar like invisibility to made him invisible to all eyes so his presence undetected, his eyes locked to the blur of blackness that hopping from one building to another and striding forward in darkness

He dropped to one of building that soon would be used as the route, and then the dark blur arrive, landed on the roof and at that time he drop his invisibility, revealing himself

"I don't know I should laugh or cry for this to happen." He said aloud

The dark mist that blurred frozen for a second, then they snapped to his direction and he don't need to use his Power to tell that it was shocked by his appearance

"I mean, this is so cliche! You actually come trying to give her lesson, this is too much." He sighed and rub the bridge of his nose "You come here without telling anyone right? You use your old costume and leave anything that able to tracked save for your phone, right now you not even supposed to be here."

His Power tell him that what he just said is true, courtesy to Tattletale's Shard

"Who are you?" The dark shadow hissed

"Friend of someone you about to harm." He answered plainly "Seriously Hess, just because Taylor give you smack to cheek once doesn't give you right to harm her more than you already did. As matter of fact you even deserve it."

Hess, Sophia Hess, Shadow Stalker freeze for a second, shocked that her identity known and then she raise her crossbow

"Who the fuck are you?!" She asked with snarl

He didn't bother to answer though, he already told her who is he in first place so he continued "I mean, that was probably my fault, in last two months I seems making Taylor grow some spine, I told her that there is no need to holding back if someone is very asshole and she can punch them, as long as they not in sight of authority figure." He rambled "You don't know how shocked I am she did that literally after going back from school today."

Seriously he didn't know what to felt about this. On one hand he happy Taylor take his lesson seriously but on another hand, would this change the future more?

Meh, it doesn't matter in the end, his existence pretty much already throwing Canon to trash can, sealing it inside box, then throw it away to alternate Earth

A sound of "thwang" resonated and briefly he see blur rushed to him, however he didn't care and let the projectile hit him in right shoulder

It snapped into two much like piece of wood meet wall of fortress

He stared at the broken arrow in ground for a moment and return his gaze to her and he frowned "Rude."

The probation Ward response him by shooting another arrow, this time it coated by her power, allowing it to pass through any solid object. And like how she intended, it pierce through the man body, stabbing him in shoulder

And that's it

The arrow stuck in there, the moment it pierce through his body it ended just like that. No blood, no red, no scream of pain, as matter of fact the man himself only look at Shadow Stalker with duller gaze, unamused and bored

"Do you know how troublesome to rearrange that part to pluck out that arrow?" He asked in dry voice

With growl Shadow Stalker rose her weapon again, and this time she shoot multiple arrow coated with her power to him, aimed to his head, neck and middle chest, not even bother to care about lethality anymore

And they all hit their targets

And meet same response like the first one

"Alright that is enough, it's annoying." He said with twitching eyebrow, not bothered by arrow that sticking on his forehead

Shadow Stalker gulped visibly, eyes wide and shocked beyond words as she stare at the man that supposed to dead, her arrows has lodged to his head! How the hell he still alive?!

"What are you?" She whispered in morbid

The man merely narrowed his black eyes slightly and then suddenly Shadow Stalker feel something wash over her. An invisible force embrace her, binding and constricting her in crushing manner as if she under wrap of giant snake

The black girl let out choked gasp at the sudden painful sensation. Great Gods! The constriction was not gentle, it was rough and crushing, she felt her ribs and bones cracked under the invisible force pressure.

"You know? Part of me was hoping a bit that you are Mastered like in few fanfic or something like that. I mean, I have quite bad mental image to imagine how person at your age able to laugh at someone parent dead." He tilt his head, staring at Shadow Stalker who turned to her Breaker state but even so her Telekinesis is firm and strong, she cannot move "And I also confused why Wildbow not kill you, I mean, you're pretty much hated by anyone you know? And your role, other than making QA active? You have nothing else. Even in Golden Morning you are barely useful. Your power might be good against Human but Endbringer and Scion? Yeah, good luck with that

"All in all you are only like a footnote, doesn't matter, the attention you got only make those abhor you. Not to mention you torturing Taylor really irked me... Maybe I should cut your off right now."

And with that said small shock went through Sophia, she gasped in pain and forced to come out from her Breaker state, however it not end in there, just when she become solid Sophia felt it. She felt her bones started to shatter one by one, her humerus and femur snapped like a twig, then her clavicle also break. The probation Ward let out scream full of agony as her flesh torn apart from inside, her bone is like a twig under the invisible pressure that crushing her

"Scream all you want but no one will heard you." He said in humorless voice "Sound Manipulation courtesy to Triumph, with little touch in here and there it easy to alter his power and make it better. And no one know you here because I manipulate the light that reflected around us, we are invisible to the World right now." He started to walk toward the girl, face stolid "It will be so easy, so easy to kill you now, and I won't feels bad at all, after knowing what you have done but it will be risky since you're Ward and..."

He paused, Tattletale's power told him what Sophia intention after this as she knew she won't be killed, what she plan, how she angry, and what she going to do to Taylor

Needless to say... He is not amused

"You know what? I changed my mind, you die here, now."

And with sickening "crunch" the body of Sophia Hess snapped, it as if she has no bone and muscle, only made from clay or fluid as they began to morphed into sphere of blood and gore

Michael Wongso stared at the globe of flesh and bone that known as Shadow Stalker moment ago, his face remain unchanging. Then he let out sigh, alright that was bad decision, he didn't mean to snap at her like that, honest, that was emotion taking control

He used to have better control of himself but now...

"Well... Not like it will be hard to clean it up."

He will made Shadow Stalker look missing, not hard task with his Power, and to add extra he going to make sure PRT aware that she had sneaking behind them and killing people too

Using Shaper it won't be hard, he have enough of her DNA to do so after all, he will goes to Sophia's house after this and store some dry blood that only few days old to her lethal arrows that she hide

And just for add more "fuck you" to her he going to turn her into fertilizer for Nazi

'Now... Let see what I have in store for Emma.'

Using Master ability seems fine, now Shadow Stalker out of picture the PRT won't bother with her. He will make her apologize to Taylor, Madison too, and their whole cronies. Nothing big of course, only make sure they feel enough grief to aware just how fucked up they are in mind

Thanks to Cherish for that

And Director Tagg too, that man might be have no role right now but he was seriously pissing him off, Piggot too. She will be gone, that was for sure but not gone like dead, probably transferred to another city, however there is no way in hell he would let Tagg replace her, he is as bad as her who biased toward Parahuman

That man would be splatter to wall when he done with him, though he going to make sure his wife have enough money for her whole life after that, no need to made her suffer more, being widow is enough

* * *

Brockton Bay, Apr 08, 2011

Taylor breathed heavily as she slumped down from her place

She did it... She take down Lung, she take down Lung!

Great Gods, it was scary as hell but she did it! She able to take down Lung!

Bugs power is useless? Perish that thought, it no longer useless when she can control thousand of them and turn three into size of mini van!

The gigantic Dung Beetle combined with countless venom from her other bugs apparently enough to pin Lung down, oh especially Dung Beetle! Normal one able to lift weight 250 times heavier than itself, and apparently that rule still occur when her Dung Beetle become bigger

It safe to say that Lung got beaten down quite enough, and Taylor make sure she did that with quick, just like Michael said when they discussing cape

Oh she didn't tell him she have power, however Michael seems quite eager to talk about Cape in general, especially Lung. Make no mistake, he did not worship Lung like ABB member but he found the Warlord to be cool

He can transform into Dragon after all, a real Dragon

Yeah... Taylor will admit it kind of cool if she think about it

And so he babbling to her, told her that he has done his research about him, how he become stronger the longer he fight and his regeneration power also increased further. He also told him that while it was impressive but if someone hit him will strong venom -or something that oppose regeneration- and enough strength then he can be taken down

Sadly it was what Cape in Brockton Bay lacking, they have no enough power to do that, only Hookwolf, however they don't have something that can handle his regeneration, and so it become useless

Well Taylor have answer for all of that

Gigantic Dung Beetle and hundreds of bug that now surrounding Lung unconscious form, with one Dung Beetle pinning him in case he wake up

And Taylor can't help but feel happy at her accomplishment. Seriously, this week actually become less and less bad for her. With Sophia suddenly missing from the school and Emma and Madison not bother her in last two days, leaving her in peace for once

Maybe life won't be so bad anymore... Now she is Cape and hero -she has taken down LUNG!- that bring down the Dragon -no pun intended of course- life started to take liking to her

She will give thanks to Michael after this, treat him to Fugly bob perhaps?

Then something clicked on her mind, something that important

"Shit!"

The venom! The venom! Shit there literally dozens of kind of venom inside Lung now! Oh God she forget about that one!

Then she remember what Michael said, that Lung's regenerative power is very strong, even if he in his Human form he still can brush away bullets or things like that. Then logically, that should be fine right?

'Yeah... It should be fine, as long as his regeneration power keep working.'

Wait that mean he also going to wake up soon! Again, shit!

"Holy shit, that was damn scary things you have!"

Someone spot her, double shit!

As Taylor spun around, she call one of her Dung Beetle and her swarm behind her start to buzzing in preparation, ready to face against ambush if it come

And she meet with sight of four people riding on monstrous dogs-like creature that equal in size with her dung beetle

One of them, a girl, clad in skintight black and lavender outfit, with the emblem of stylized eye on her chest and domino mask, she grinned at her as she hop down from her ride

"Hello! My name is Tattletale!"

* * *

Brockton Bay, May 15, 2011

Of course... Of course... Of fucking course

She should knew this would happen eventually, why she still surprised about it

Life was good, Emma and Madison no longer bother her in school, she manage join into Undersider, together with other villain they able to bring down ABB for good. And after few "adventure" and doing "evil" deed she finally able to meet with their boss, Coil

She already inform Armsmaster about this, she even told him how Undersider is actually not bad and she also told him the reason why they become like this. The Tinker in blue said he will consider their crime if they join Ward later along with her after she manage to pinpoint Coil's base. While that wasn't good but in Taylor's opinion it also not bad, becoming Ward, if Undersider truly join with her then it will be fine, she have her team with her

Then after that there moment where Empire's got outed and rampaging around in city -truthfully she didn't know this was good or not since there chaos in city but in the end they manage to decrease the Empire's rampage and subdue few Cape. And it also good that because of Coil's outing the Empire the other started to have their own doubt to working under him, this is major improvement, something that can push them to Ward with her

Made no mistake Taylor don't hold Protectorate too high in her mind, their system is ineffective in here, she don't know why but for some reason this city really hard to tame. However at same she can't help but respect them, she had seen how reckless act, she had seen how bad it is, Bakuda's bombing that resulting in so many dead has open her eyes and make she see why Protectorate playing safe. That was clearly something should never happened in first place and can be prevented had the boat not rocked so much

She was tired, exhausted, injured, in the end life was still good. She making wave in this city, she make it better, she already helped in taking down ABB and now Empire also started to collapse one by one the moment they got outed

And after they gone... She will ask her team to join Ward, or at least make them into Independent Hero like New Wave or something like that.

Then of course when everything started to become good life decide to said "haha fuck you" to her in form of Endbringer's siren

She was alone with Lisa, they were about to go to mall and shopping for the latter necessity when the alarm blared around the city

So here she now, just putting her costume in alley with Lisa and ready to go to meet the other. Lisa said they all agree to help when Endbringer come to attack and Taylor grateful they all think so, as she expected, Undersider is not bad people, they just misunderstood

They just come out from the alley when Taylor caught sight of familiar person in there

It was Michael, her first friend after Emma turned on her

"Excuse me." She called in instant "Aren't you going to go to shelter?" What is he doing in here?! Doesn't he know right now this city is in great danger with Endbringer coming here?!

On her side she briefly notice that Tattletale seems paler than normal

"You know our identity." Tattletale blurted as she stared at him "You know Taylor is Skitter, no, you already know before she become one, you know her before she go out wearing costume. And you knew I'm Tattletale when Taylor introduce us, you knew my power and you..." She gulped, her lips feel dry "And you nullify it slightly so I can't read you, unlike now."

Taylor freeze for a moment. Michael... Michael has power, he is Cape and knew about her. Somehow that not surprise her very much, she has her own suspicion when Lisa told him that Michael is quite hard to read and she barely got anything from him, other than he is truly want Taylor to safe

That was not enough clue, however when she recall all their conversation about bugs, Michael seems sending silent message to her when they talk, and he also told her much about the other villain, providing her important information and general things about parahuman and how she should act

It just... Make sense

"Well, you can say I am Trump, yes." Michael chuckled "I can boost or nullify power, I did that to Taylor after all."

"What?" Taylor asked with surprise "When?"

"When we first time meet. I know you're parahuman, my power allow me to sense them, and I boost your ability. Originally you only can control insects, however I boost it up by allowing you to enlarge three." Michael answered "And you instantly goes to Dung Beetle, damn, you're really smart one."

Well... That... That was... What should she say to that? Thank you obviously but...

"Why?" She asked "Why me?"

"Because you want to do some good for this city, your intent is pure and has no strings at all." Michael said "How can I say no to such innocent and noble goal?"

"Ah... Michael..." Taylor can't help but smile under her mask and have her face flushed slightly. It was very nice of him, she truly flattered by what he done

"Look, I'm sorry to cutting in." Tattletale chimed in "But we have Endbringer come here and-shit." Her eyes widened as she saw Michael's bitter smile "You come here to say good bye?!"

"What?!" Taylor shrieked "Michael! What are you-"

"Huh? No, no, you not come to say good bye. You want to have one chat with Taylor, a very important one, about something important that can make her leave you. Leviathan? It about Leviathan, you going to confront him and..."

Tattletale frozen, her skin become paler than usual and she feel her breath loss for a moment as her power told her just what exactly Michael Wongso is. Unconsciously she took steps back from him, fear blooming inside her eyes

"Tattle?" Taylor called, confused and surprised at her sudden erratic behavior

"Taylor... We're friend right?" Michael asked

"Of course we are." Her answer come with firm voice "Michael, what happened? And Tattle start making sense right-" She paused when notice Michael's face

He was smiling however that smile for some reason feel wrong

"I'm glad..." He murmured "Well, at least I did some good job in this city." He chuckled "I will see you again if I could after this, please don't push yourself too much in this battle Skitter."

She don't like that smile... It... It as if he saying good bye just like what Lisa said moment ago, it as if he won't meet her anymore

"Stay safe."

And before she can say anything, Michael gone from her sight as if he never there

* * *

Rain fell down upon Brockton Bay. It wasn't rain that naturally born, no it was created, the weather itself manipulated by the monster that now approaching the city. A monster that has take live of millions, bring down island and destroying one of major economic World

Every heroes and villains hold their breath as they watched from far the giant tidal wave that surge coming to their direction, they watched as gallon after gallon of liquid poured down, washing over the city, destroying everything, crumbling skyscraper and high building over there as if they made from paper

And he come

His movement a sickening combination of staggering, jerking and slithering. His flat rigid face with mismatched set of four eyes swept over the waiting city. His tail whipped about animatedly, cracking the air and slicing everything with every lash and thrash

Leviathan, the Second, the Destroyer of Kyushu and Newfoundland has arrive

"Get ready!" Legend shouted "Blaster with-"

An audible loud "crack" resonated cutting the most powerful Blaster from giving further order, following it is the space in front of them distorted, twisted

Then with sickening crunch, something come out from the crack on reality

What it was... What is actually come out is not savior, not a men, not a women, not a Human, no, what come is another monster

It is gigantic, standing over forty feet tall, it whole body wrapped in black misty aura that always moving in blurry manner, almost like an off-focus picture or hallucination. It has massive wing that dark blue, metallic, jagged, from far it almost like a butterfly's wing except it has no the bottom part. It body color is dark blue as well, with red outline that glowing, pulsing as if they're breathing. It feets were covered in something that like a boots that generating darkness, and it hands were claw, there eerie light emanated from them

And it face, it was demonic, face that worthy to be called monster. Eerie blue light glowing from it eyes and it lipless, serrated and sharp teeth that overlapping each other

It was horrifying creature, one that install fear to heart of people just by it appearance, yet for some reason there overwhelming majestic aura about it

"What is that?" Legend asked in shock as he stare at the newcomer that now stood over between them and Leviathan

"Scanning in progress." Dragon's voice echoed to the whole armband, her massive draconic armor scanning the new being. And had she possess heart Dragon sure it will freeze in fear "It's... It's Endbringer."

That declaration brought terror upon the whole capes

Endbring, another Endbringer? A new one? Not end in there it decide to make it appearance right now?! Is that mean they have to fight against two Endbringer?! Against one itself already extremely difficult and now there is two?!

They have no chance, no chance at all

"Wait! Wait!" Tattletale yelled through her armband, her eyes scanning the newest monster "He... He doesn't come here to fight us!"

Everyone attention immediately snapped to her after hearing that

Meanwhile the monster of the sea stare at the new being before him. He instantly aware of what being that in his way just with one "look"

 **[QUERY?]** *You're new? Sister never mention or sense you. Why are you here? This is my turn*

 **[DISMISSAL] [CESSATION]** *That doesn't matter I do not come here to take your mission, as matter of fact I want you to stop doing this*

 **[REFUSAL] [MISSION]** *That unacceptable, we have our mission very clear*

"He is talking with Leviathan!" Tattletale said aloud as she pointing to the monster "They're communicating!"

 **[IRRELEVANT] [CESSATION]** *Look it is doesn't matter, that mission is not important, go back to the sea and stop doing this from now*

 **[REFUSAL] [MISSION] [OPPOSITION?]** *It is important, our mission is what we have, do you intent to oppose me?*

Alexandria come down from the sky, landed on Tattletale's side, making the Thinker yelped "Can you decipher what are they talking about?"

"Oh! Oh! Wait!" Tattletale focused again, for some reason her power did not give headache as much as it should be, she will check about it later but for now she have something more important "They... They... Are arguing about something."

 **[NEGATIVE] [IRRELEVANT] [DANGEROUS] [APOCALYPSE]** *No, I don't want to fight you, but your mission right now is not important, we have more dangerous thing! The World is ending*

 **[CONSIDERATION] [IRRELEVANT] [MISSION]** *World end... Well that was something else but it still does not matter right now, I have mission to do*

 **[DANGEROUS] [REINTERPRETATION]** *How the hell that is important?! We have something else to worry! The World is ending! Ending! If it truly end then how in name of hell we going to continue our mission?! Right now by doing this you made our chance to save the World smaller!*

 **[IRRELEVANT] [MISSION] [AGGRESSION]** *Its not matter, we have our order, our mission. Now step aside or I will put you down*

 **[ONE PLUS ONE EQUAL TWO!]**

 **[QUE-]**

A powerful blast of telekinetic energy gouged the earth, destroying everything on it path and slammed to Leviathan before he can finish his question. The force not just blast him away out from the city but everything that on the Endbringer path, it was so powerful to the point it carve out part of city.

The newest Endbringer let out guttural voice, it turned to the parahuman that gathering, it eyes flashing dangerously making they all tensed

Then it did something that shocking everyone even more

 **"STAY"**

It voice was heavy, guttural, monstrous, barely recognizable, but it doesn't matter. The fact Endbringer just blasting one of it kin and speak is so shocking to the point everyone feel their brain rebooted in instant

A sound of "Crack" reverberating in the air and that snapped them from their shock, however they found the newest Endbringer already disappear

"Where is he?!" Alexandria asked to Tattletale

The Thinker gulped, her eyes glued to where the Endbringer moment ago "He... He teleporting and..." Her eyes widened further "He... He go fighting Leviathan!"

* * *

They brawled, they clawing each other, tearing apart their own body, like an animal that hunger for each other flesh. The sea around them raging, roaring, shaking as Leviathan maneuver his hydrokinetic to the level that he never shown in his battle against the parahuman. They become tornado and drill that digging and piercing the demon-like Endbringer, gouging out it armor-like flesh

Meanwhile the newest Endbringer raining punches and kicks to his "brother" however it is not simple attacks as every time he did the sea split, the cloud disperse, the force behind his attacks is proved to be more than enough to level block of city. Not end in there one of his hand flashed and covered by dense lightning to the point it blaring not unlike sounds of million of birds chirping, he gouged the sea Endbringer flesh one by one

Water slithering and circling the dark monster, then in instant they encase him, before they swirling like a tornado and grinding his body with speed that enough to made the air screech by their force, a testimony of Leviathan's strength.

However as soon as they appear as soon as they gone as well. The sharp torrent of water that encase the black Endbringer explode with a force, and he lashed out, fist humming with condensed kinetic force and slammed to Leviathan's face, gouging his face and

In response Leviathan's whipped in sounds speed and slashing his adversary body, carving out his alien flesh, drawing black inky "blood" from the winged Endbringer, after that he rose the sea around him before he jumped back then he command them to swallow him

In response of that the newest Endbringer spread his telekinetic as powerful as he can, and dispersing hundred meters tidal wave that circling and about to swallow him whole

Then they began to brawl again. Claw meet claw and their clash creating powerful sound that echoed. Kinetic force meet raging water and rip apart each other flesh. They both fight like what they truly looks like, a monster

Meanwhile quite far from the two Endbringers, dozens of Cape watching their fight

"This is insane." Alexandria murmured, her eyes wide as she observe from the sky how the two Endbringers trying to kill each other

"I can fly with speed of light but seeing this..." Legend also equally shocked as he float on Alexandria's side, Eidolon behind them. He can't truly express just how frightening these two monsters battle, it almost like force of nature fighting each other

Eidolon offer no words, only observing the fight between two monster that is actually one kin, he too actually overwhelmed by what they currently saw. Not just Leviathan present strength and power that beyond he ever shown but he also display intelligence that on another level as well

"Leviathan is winning." Dragon commented, her armor already scan how the two Endbringers condition, and it show that the damage Leviathan give to his brother is far more severe than the one he received

"Should we help?" One of cape asked

"No." Legend shook his head, expression grim "The battle is out of most people league, if you join you will just got caught and die."

It was then an earthquake suddenly appear, shaking the whole World with tremendous force

"What now?!" Eidolon snapped

"It.. It..." Dragon can't believe it, she hardly able to believe what her scanner told her "The new Endbringer with codename "Promotheus" right now is-"

Whatever she said was being cut as land suddenly rose beneath Leviathan and "Promotheus" not just normal land, but big one, it not stop raising and keep going, separating both of them from sea below

"Did... Did he just raise land from bottom of the sea?" Legend asked in pure awe and shocked voice

"Yes..." Eidolon whispered "Yes he did."

The newest Endbringer already display powerful telekinetic, control over elements, and durability that powerful like his siblings. Those traits actually shouldn't be surprise in first place seeing Behemoth, Leviathan and Simurgh displaying abilities that so powerful

However this? This even beyond what they had seen. This almost like act of God

Even so Leviathan seems not giving up, he control the sea itself and trying to sunk the island, knowing he will be in massive disadvantage if he separated from water, even if he can call them but there will be delay. He command the water to tear apart the new island from bottom, drilling and slicing it, trying to create holes on it so the water not far from him or sunk it down

But it useless

Invisible force protecting the land, preventing it from being harmed by the raging sea that trying to bring it down. It still not enough to made Leviathan give up as he realize that right now his brother is no longer protected by his telekinesis power since he focused to this island. He command the water that remain around him and swallow his enemy whole

And Promotheus defenseless he is, shredded apart by the torrent of water that encasing him. The water grinded against his flesh, carving and stripping his body layer by layer. However he not loss his focus, he maintain it, he use his telekinesis to made sure the island able to raise until it stable and also push the waters that trying to enter it

And he also focus to his claw that started to glow with eerie light

He keep pumping his power in there, ignoring that his body now started to crumble, stripped and skinned, right now he is like someone stored inside mixer that contain sharp blades, grinded and twisted by them

And then he ready

He call back his telekinesis, letting it focused to him once more, he only have few seconds and Leviathan now already far away from him, creating distance between them so he out from his reach but it doesn't matter, he already anticipate this

He pull everything toward him, manipulate the energy and vibration, he turned his surrounding to pseudo black hole, destroying part of island he just create and in doing so also pulling Leviathan to him

The beast of sea realizing this quickly use his power, water come upon him and he pull himself, trying to avoid to get close to Promotheus once again, knowing doing that would only prolong the battle

Promotheus pulled further and destroy the island into pieces

Leviathan cannot dodge this time as the waters come to him too late due to the island that distancing them

And as soon as he enter Promotheus's range, the winged Endbringer lashed his claw that glowing and pierce through the sea Endbringer's chest as if his nigh-invulnerable body made of paper

 **"GOT. YOU"**

Promotheus's guttural, inhumane voice filled with glee as he holding what practically Leviathan's core. And for the first time since they fight, the older Endbringer show frantic behavior, he flailing around like a child under adult firm grip. He call more water, he push his power so much to the point tsunami in size of hundreds meter rose around him

But it too late

Promotheus focus all his pyschokinetic power and his abilities to his arm, to his claw, he gather energy with enough force to bring down island in instant then with one firm movement, he shatter the object in his palm

And the water went still... So do Leviathan...

Then the sea Endbringer's limbs fell, his body went limp

Promotheus pull out his hand with sickening sound and release his hold, allowing his brother corpse to fall down on the sea beneath them. The Endbringer notice that his palm -claw- that used also damaged, he missing few fingers, obviously because he overexert his power in there

It doesn't matter though, it could come back and will regenerate soon

There silence after that, no voice come out from him, the only sounds that echoed is the water that fell back to the sea and started to become calm slowly as nothing control them anymore

"Is he... Is he dead?"

The Endbringer turned, tilting his head and see Alexandria stare at where Leviathan drowning, behind her there Legend and Eidolon

The strongest woman in the Earth Bet face was showing disbelief and shock, her calm facade already broke long ago before the battle even began

Promotheus give single nod to the black caped woman, a confirmation that Leviathan truly dead

The Triumvirate, the three strongest Cape known by the World, stare at him and he meet their gaze, his glowing and pulsating demonic eyes look very ominous. There tension between them, as if one wrong movement and they would fight. However the Endbringer broke their staring contest though as he turned away, his massive wing flapped once and-

Flash of golden appear above them, making everyone, including Promotheus freeze as he looking above

Man that radiating light of gold, even look like made by one with his skin glimmering and pulsing with power, clad in white outfit that clean and made him look like messiah

Scion, the first known Parahuman by the World and the strongest one has come

And his golden gaze meet with the Endbringer pulsating cold blue eyes

 **[STRANGER] [THREAT] [AGGRESSION]**

Promotheus quickly snap his head to the cape, his gaze mainly locked to Cauldron's members

 **"RUN!"**

A golden beam that not unlike light of judgement from God descended and smashed to the demon-like Endbringer

* * *

To be honest I don't know what CYOA until few months ago, I just found out about it when I browse around to find good fanfic to read, mainly fic about self insert. And when I browse over it, I found CYOA and Worm

I will be honest again, I mainly quite interested in SI fic. Why? Because I want to see how thing goes, how character from Realistic World interact with Fictional, I want to see what they do when they chat with their dreamed character, how they would influence them. I want to see what they going to do when they realize just what they about to went through, adventure, fun, and suffering after suffering to save the World where they landed.

To put it bluntly, I want to see how people mess with someone else art and deconstruct then reconstruct them into their favor

Yeah, I like those who playing God. Sue me, tell me who don't want to act or become one?

Okay, there might be few who like and content being what they are but... Majority clearly will want to become God, act like one or something like that. That was Human nature after all, to crave more and to be selfish beyond other race

And I always dreamed to become one of them, one of those who enter World of fiction and become something like a God, having unadulterated power and free will, unbound by restriction that Humanity made and able to do whatever I wish

It was selfish desire

And I got what I wanted

The ROB grant me my wish, my dream, I have power that would made Superman from most of DC verse balk and hesitate to tackle me into fight, power that able to made Darkseid and Thanos jealous of me in some way, power that would allow me shape and even turn Mars or Jupiter into habitable World for Humanity

In some way, I can be considered as God

ROB grant me the power that I wish, that I wanted

But they also rob me of my Humanity

 _"I actually want to give you World Breaker but hey! That was too boring! Too overused! Not to mention too easy! Might as well turn you into Entity! So here you go, Easy mode!"_

Easy mode... And it was CYOA 1 at top, that shouldn't be problem, I should have no complain, I still will be the strongest Cape sans Scion in Wormverse with that mode after all

Except I'm not

 _"Nooope, no Self-Insert, boring and too overused, no Reincarnated, that was actually as same as Self-Insert. Endbringer, that is the only choice you have, and no Invictus for you, you said you want to see how people struggle right? Then let see how you struggle to keep your Humanity,_ **Monste** r _."_

I am not a Hero nor Villain, I am not even Human. No, I am a Monster

Endbringer, Bringer of the Death, Destroyer of the World, Enemy of Mankind

And what make it worse is that damn bastard not allow me to pick Invictus, they want me to experience horror and anything just like how normal people should be, and I admit I was barely sane right now

The isolation is truly killing me from inside. I had been in this World for about three months but that short amount of time of isolation already start to corrode my mind. Perhaps it because I perfectly aware of how the World going due to my power that allow me to detect entire continent and thus it made my perception of time become... Slow like normal or boring people

Not to mention the jealous, envy, regret, and self-loathing that I felt. Jealous and envy when I sense family and people spending their times together, laughing and chatting amicably with smile and joy. Regret and self loathing when I detect someone screaming and begging for help as their very life destroyed by act of villain and corrupt people

It's not like I particularly care about them, I mean, when I was Human I aware there many children that hungry and died from malnutrition in Africa, everyday I saw beggar sprawling in ground and searching something to eat from scrap. I do not care because why should I? They're not related to me, and while I feel pity and often help the children but those adult actually become beggar because their own act in first place

They have their chance when they were young -perhaps some people doesn't have but it was irrelevant since they were minority- and they waste it, so in my eyes they reap what their sow in first place

And now... Now while I still care for nothing to those kind of people but I forced to see how happy family got what they don't deserve, how their life destroyed by act of villain and evil

To be honest I should be able to turn off my sight, turn off my perception and fell to sleep while at same time set some kind of alarm so I can wake up in particular time, my Shaper ability combined with Unbound Form and Alien Nature should do the trick

But I can't

For some reason I can't, I was forced to active my ability, forced to see and detect what happened around the World, and I'm one thousand percent sure it was that damn ROB is the one who responsible for it

And each day I feel my mind started to break because of it

That vision not start from beginning of course, it started after two weeks. I still remember when I awake, I was on buried inside some island, I believe I was on one of islands in Indonesian, Central Java to be precise. My appearance itself caused more than thousand death and the one-fifth of Yogyakarta City wiped out much to my horror

Thankfully I manage to use my Chakra Manipulation and use Hiding with Camouflage Technique -technique to manipulate the light of my surrounding and I made no one reflected to me so I'm invisible to the World- and Shaper abilities to made sure I'm not detected by Dragon's Satellite and also made so it look like eruption from Mount Merapi

Great Gods, I still feel bad about them until now

Back to the track, I manage to hide myself and use my Shaper ability once again to check which years I arrive, and I found out it was November 2010, five months before canon

The vision started two weeks after I arrive. Apparently ROB doesn't like it that I only hiding in cave while training my power silently and do nothing so they decide to be ass once again and made me aware of how fucked up this World is

And to be honest, there so many times that I very tempted to flip up whole city when saw how corrupt people can be

But I did not, I keep myself calm and not made big move

It not like I don't want, but more I can't. Truthfully while hiding I can change Earth Bet, I can create new continent, restore islands that has been sunked by Leviathan in matter of days, removing all Nuclear radiation in the World, Shaper is that bullshit after all

I can made this planet into better place

And after that the World will be in chaos from my action, paranoia spread to the whole World about Shaker 12 with biokinesis ability roaming around somewhere and when they found out it was damn Endbringer? Yeah, I do not need that on my list

If I want to declare myself it better to be with a meaning and proper preparation. Because there is no way Scion won't pay attention to me the moment I surfaced, and unlike all Endbringer, he will come to kill me as soon as he saw me

What just happened is proof of that

Yeah, you got that right, apparently the ROB also make sure I take Golden Morning. I was grateful at least that space whale cannot detect my presence since the beginning, if he did then I'm as good as dead

My battle with him before proof is that for all my power I cannot defeat him yet. I lacking of experience unlike him. Scion is idiot and almost as good as brain dead, but even so I did not expect for him to be that brutal to the point I barely able to fight him on equal ground. I only lasted for few minutes against his full might before he destroy me completely

Truly while he is idiot and barely able to think but he is something that more than worthy to be called Warrior when come to fighting. Thankfully I have additional cores if not then I would be as good as death and not in this World anymore

Back to track, working with Cauldron while will be very beneficial but I'm a bit reluctant to work with them. They probably going to use me as bait or something like that and I have no intention to dying, I want to survive

Not to mention working with them will loosened my moral sense further, and I don't want that, I afraid that I would loss what make me Human in first place, I already become monster in body after all

Funny how I wish to be free from Humanity restriction in first place and right now I desperately try to hold that "restriction"

No, at that time I can't work with Cauldron, at least not yet, they will be contingency plan, not the main one

Only one person I can work with, one that have very strong Moral sense to the point she never betray her moral no matter what

Taylor Hebert

I admit that I won't hesitate to call Taylor to be a fool and suicidal, because that was what she is, a fool. She never fought back even once during her bullying, she ignore and doesn't care, to be honest what happened to her was her own fault in beginning

She should stand up against Sophia in the first place after she got pushed, if she did then she would be left alone

And when she ready, when she about to pushed back, it was already too late. Emma and Sophia position already too high, too out from her reach, and she become victim for them

A fool, stupid and idiot...

But her moral sense and determination should never be questioned

And that determination transform a girl who was nothing but victim into slayer of God

And to ensure I will remain Human, I would need to be at her side, or at least make sure I get Queen Administrator Power so I can copy what she did in Golden Morning

So I wait for three months, wait until she Trigger before I approach her. I use one of my Additional Cores, shape it into smaller but denser, then I made Human body. It was hard to do that since I have to restrain myself to not generate my alien body, then I use "Projection" ability that similar like Siberian except it look fully Human and be friend with her

I admit at first I did it just for giggle, I just did it because I need her, and I want to see her directly by my own eyes -meeting and talking with Main Character is something that people who Self-Insert always want after all- but... In the end... I guess she win over me

No, it more like... Maybe... Perhaps I'm desperate... Maybe all that loneliness and grief for three months did something to my brain, and Taylor herself already went shitty experience and thus... I need an anchor to keep myself at bay

And unknowingly it come in form of Taylor Hebert

Make no mistake, we are not lover, I do not love Taylor. It more like... Family love than romantic one. I can say that I already thought Taylor as little sister or someone that close despite we only know each other for few months

Sigh... If it was me from nine months ago... I will laugh and stare at my current self with disgust... I really that desperate huh? I even create fake "biological" body using Shaper -even as far to control the blood flow and such thing, seriously I never thought Human body will be that complex- when she bring Lisa with him so she can't read me. Of course after I got grasp of her power I clamp it down little by little, making it less effective to work at me -thanks Power Manipulation

Of course I release my hold after we parted away, Lisa will need her power after all for the future

As for Coil... Well, let just say that man already on my palm

It was safe to say that my alteration do some good for Taylor and Brockton Bay

For one due to my warning about venoms, Armsmaster and Taylor relationship not as bad as in canon. The man still jackass -but it toned down a bit, I helped in there by make his Shard to stop influencing him into more asshole that want nothing but "Efficient"- but he seems more trusting to Taylor regarding her position Undersider

Two, no Dinah drugging. Oh make no mistake the kidnapping still happen, however what Coil doesn't realize is that I used Dinah as a bait and then follow his men to found his base

Needless to say right now Coil is my puppet, courtesy to Imperio

Make no mistake I still let him have Dinah, it because Coil and Dinah power really collaborate together very well, having both of them will be very helping in future. However I do not let him to drug the girl, she working with him under his supervision, yes, but Dinah is treated not in inhumane way like canon, she given proper food, games or anything she want

Coil's time will come, that for sure, but right now he is very useful

I then feel familiar power coming to my direction, sensing this I can't help but smile. One week since our last meeting. Even there news about my dead but she still keep coming here to check on me huh? I'm flattered and happy to know this

"You're late." I commented as I turned around and meet familiar face that now gaping at me "You should be here few minutes ago."

She sucked mouthful amount of air, her eyes started to shimmer, and then she lunged at me

"Michael!"

I let out small grunt as she collide against me, her arms wrapped around my stomach and I wrap one of mine around her shoulder

"I'm back Taylor." I whispered softly

* * *

Brockton Bay, May 22, 2011

"You are not human." Lisa said

Michael quirked his eyebrow "That was very obvious, yes, yes I'm not."

"You can nullify and boost power."

"I can do more than that but yes, yes I do."

"More than that? You can, oh shit you can give someone power?!"

"Yes, I can, I can turn baby into mini Lung if I want to."

On the background Brian choked and Alec snickered

"You can... Shit, you can manipulate biology! Fuck, you're ten time worse than Bonesaw and Nilbog together?!"

"Well... Not really, my range is far bigger than them and I not need biomass since my body produce one every time."

"You're an Endbringer..."

Each question that delivered was become flatter and duller, and judging by the freckled blond face that blank like her tone it was clear that she already throw all logic and sense out through window

"I am, the strongest one as matter of fact." Michael admitted, then he paused "Well... The deadliest to you, Human, I guess, not the strongest among Endbringers, but versatile and deadly? Yes, I am, I can kill all of them in fair fight, even in two on one I still think I would win."

Lisa stared, stared and stared. Then she grab her glass, pouring down alcohol, ignoring how her power told her it will do no good for her and bring it down in one gulp

"I'm too young to deal with this shit." Lisa grumbled

"Lisa, that was your third glass." Taylor sighed as she snatch the glass away from her friend "I think you're drunk enough."

"Three glass not enough to made me drunk!" Lisa said as she snatch the glass back "I don't want to deal with this while sober."

"You do know that your power still going to muck it up for you right?" Michael pointed, sounded very amused "Human, never cease to amuse me." He said with chuckle and shook of his head. He then took a glance to his surrounding, the Undersider, Brian and Alec standing on corner, Bitch on the opposite side, they all wary at him "Well, Taylor I guess I owe you some explanation."

"Damn right you do." Taylor deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm as well "My newest best friend after I got betrayed by my first and ex-best friend is Endbringer. How fucked up is that?"

The Undersider -sans Tattletale who pouring another alcohol to her glass- look at Taylor with horror -a bit respect in Bitch's case- after her reply, did she just cursing directly at Endbringer that stand before her?

Michael let out snort, not appear to be offended in slightest "You do realize I can turn you to black or make you sprout wings in less than two seconds right?"

"No, I don't, but your point?" Taylor's eyebrow quirked "Now are you going to tell me or not?"

...

...

...

...

"Yeah, you're worthy to have Queen Administrator alright." Michael snorted "Pair of rocks over there you have."

"Rocks?" Alec asked

"He mean slang for balls." Lisa explained absentmindedly "Guys have balls, girls have two ovary."

"Michael!" Taylor hissed, face flushed slightly at the crude words

"What? That was compliment."

"Use less crude words at least! Seriously, you shouldn't said that to a girl."

"Not Human so does not care too much." Michael shrugged "Alright, I will start then, where should I begin huh..." He hummed and scratching his chin, he briefly turned to Undersider "You guys and girl might as well take seat too, if I wanted it, you'd be dead already, or worse become my puppet."

Reluctantly, fearfully and carefully, the three Undersider taking a seats

"Well..." Michael extend his hand, his palm opened, a light shoot out from it to above before extend, then something that like hologram began to surround them "It begin with two entities that swimming across the galaxy."

* * *

#CYOA version 1#

Nature of Entry: Endbringer

Difficulty: Easy = 9

Complication

Golden Morning = 4 *Scion won't detect you but when he meet you, he will try to kill you with all his might in instant*

Total points = 13

Powers:

Power Manipulation-2

Psychokinetic-2

Shaper-2

Kaleidoscope-1 *Limited version, ROB did not grant Michael full power of Kaleidoscope but only shadow of it. He cannot move to another World or universe however he can draw power from them, he get two choice of power and those two will be available for him everyday and can be influenced by Power Manipulation. Copied power : HP Magic, Chakra Manipulation. Michael take this because this power is versatile and allow him to do something that useful for his "Human" persona*

Perks:

Additional Core-2

Shattered Limiter-1

Blank-1 *Originally it did not cost any point, however by adding 1 point Michael become blind from Scion's power that similar like PtV*

Alien Nature-1

Unbound Form-1

Appearance : Michael Wongso or Promotheus Endbringer form is exactly looks like Terrorblade in his Demon Form with Foulfell Corruptor costume from Dota 2

* * *

 **Explanation what happened in battle against Leviathan**

 **Psychokinetic is what he use in here as main ability for defense and offense, and after that, he use Earth Release : Moving Earth Core in big scale, combining it with his psychokinetic he pretty much pull earth from bottom of sea without much problem. Of course it left him open for Leviathan gouging him but Endbringer's body is pretty tough.**

 **Then after that Promotheus copy [Sting] power from Flechette and then alter it, he make it become stronger and allow him to manifest it onto his limbs. This made him easily able to carve out Leviathan's flesh. The only reason why he did not do this since the beginning is because he need to adjust his massive body with her power and make sure it also potent enough to be able crush his core**

 **Scion able to kill him how?**

 **He is Scion, he is very close to bullshit, the only reason why Khepri can win in first battle during Golden Morning is because Scion mental state already degrade so much, he is too depressed to move. If Scion serious then Khepri and other parahuman as good as dead even if they have cannon that able to kill him**

 **Flawed and stupid?**

 **Yes, Michael is pretty much stupid if you want to know, he is also very flawed. That because he is only your normal teenager that shoved in body of monster and forced to get isolated so the World not bothering him. He have no Invictus or something like that that made him able to act in logical and calm manner. You already seen that in here he is admitting that he already start to break, ROB truly made sure he got traumatized enough by forcing him to use Shaper ability and see just how beautiful the World that he can't joining in and also how ugly it is while they knew he can't interfere unless very much unless he want to be hunted or attracting attention of Cauldron, or worse Scion himself**


	2. Administrator

**Wormverse**

* * *

 **The Administrator**

* * *

 _Everyone is dead... She had no one... Everyone leave her behind... Her mother... Her friend that she consider sister in all but blood.. And her father who is the very pillar of her mind..._

 _She want to die... She don't want to live anymore... She want to die..._

 _No use to keep living without anyone on her side, no use to keep living in World that abandon her..._

 _She want to die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _She want to be with everyone once again_

 _[DESTINATION]_

 _[AgReEmEnT]_

 _Be with mom, dad, Emma, Mr Barnes and Mrs Barnes as well... Spending time with them and laughing together like they usually did_

 _[QUERY]_

 _[KaLeIdOsCoPe] [InFiNiTe]_

 _[COMPLETION!] [TRAJECTORY!]_

 _Be with everyone that she knew... That she close... She want to be with them... To have fun and loved like it used to be..._

 _[CoMpLaCeNt!] [AgReEmEnT]_

 _[DESTINATION]_

 _[AgReEmEnT]_

 _And thus before she can hang herself to the rope that tied and kick the chair away, Taylor Hebert fell backward while seeing endless spades of colors_

* * *

"Well... This is certainly interesting view." Eidolon mused as he stare at the person in kitchen who looking around in unsure manner, the green caped hero amusement seems visible despite his face fully covered by mask

"I can agree with that alright." Legend meanwhile have no such decency as he grinning while his eyes glowing in rainbow color "This is my first time to see this."

"Agree, never thought that Dria would be this bad." Hero snickered

The mentioned "Dria" or Alexandria, the sole female among Quadrumvirate and the Strongest Brute in the World bar Scion, turned around and shoot her teammate glare, if she have heat vision like certain man in blue with red cape, she already turn them into ash right now through sheer of her look

"Shut up, it's not as easy as it look okay." Alexandria hissed

This only elicit chuckle from the trio

"Behold, the Strongest Woman in the World." Hero speak in exaggerating voice "Doesn't know how to break egg."

Said egg instantly smashed to his helmet with force that not unlike bullet and hit the golden armored Tinker in helmet, making him yelped and fall from his chair, splashing it yolk and white content over the man visor

"I do know how to break egg Hero." Alexandria said with edgy voice "I just did it to your helmet after all."

Eidolon chuckled while Legend laughed as the Tinker groaned in ground. The first wave his hand and the yolk and white egg that staining Hero's outfit cleaned in instant

Alexandria turn her glare to him

"What?" Eidolon asked "It better to clean egg fast, it will smell if we leave it for quite longer." He stated "And I don't want around here to smell."

"Agree, Keith once break eggs that Arthur about to use for cake, he splat it over the floor and try to hide it." Legend sniffed his nose "It smell bad I tell you."

Alexandria glare at Eidolon and Legend, then she turned around and focused back to kitchen while grumbling. Men and their bro code, sometime they stuck together in the strangest and unimportant moment.

It not like she can't break egg properly, but it just been a while since she did it, with her super strength and fighting crime nearly everyday, she hardly spending time in kitchen other than make tea or simple toast since her lunch and dining usually cooked by someone else

After controlling his mirth, Legend slowly stood and walk toward the strongest female cape, he let out another chuckle and stand at her side, taking one egg

"Here, let me help." He said as he broke the egg easily "I can cook it too if you want." He added as his hand glowing slightly

"Thank you Legend." Alexandria sighed "And for that, you will get extra toast, unlike those two." She glared at Eidolon who only drummed his fingers against table while Hero fixing his chair

"I can cook if I want." Eidolon said "I'm used to living alone after all, and with Thinker power I can make it very good." He boasted "But it's not my turn right now."

"And while I can create almost anything but I'm suck at food." Hero commented shamelessly while grinning

"Don't remind me." Legend mumbled "The last time you try to cook somehow you made banana with disintegration ray." He said with shudder, then he shoot look to the Tinker "How is that even possible?"

"Well..." Hero rubbed his chin "Technically banana's peel can be used as energy source. Rather than disintegration ray that was more like a bomb and-"

"A bomb, a honest literal bomb." Alexandria grumbled as she chop carrot using her hand "He made bomb from banana's peel."

"And that come from woman who can tank most of my creation and survive after smashed against meteor." Hero said with rolling eyes

"That wasn't uncommon right now, you meanwhile is another thing." Alexandria retorted easily "Anyway, the foods is about to ready, can you call Taylor to come down?"

Hero and Eidolon share look to each other for a moment before the former quirked his eyebrow "Wouldn't it be better if you're the one who visit her?" Hero asked "I mean, with you two being woman."

Alexandria's lips curled to thin line "We all know among everyone here you and Legend are the closest to her despite I'm being her idol in past." She said

"Don't use such excuse to avoid talking with her." Hero replied in disapproving voice "Dria, Taylor do not hate you."

"You're right she do not, but she dislike me." Alexandria corrected, her voice stoic but everyone can tell she slight bitter "I'm not the hero like she dreamed after all." She murmured

"You are hero." Legend reprimanded with strict voice "Becca, you maybe did a lot of bad things but your good deed surpassing them."

"You save more than million despite taking over hundred thousand." Hero said "It is not noble and how hero should behave, yes, but doesn't change the fact you are doing good."

"You said that because we're like this." Alexandria laughed sadly "If the real you still alive and talk with the "real" me, I'm sure you will says otherwise, same thing occur to you Legend."

Both the Tinker and Blaster did not response the Brute remark, they know what she truly mean after all

"Go call Taylor." Alexandria said softly "What she need right now is mentor, not idol that fail her."

"I..." Hero closed his eyes and sighed "Fine, fine, but you can't avoid this forever you know?"

"I'm not stupid Reed." Alexandria rebuked

"No you're not." Hero or Reed in his civilian identity chuckled

"Well, that was good and all." Legend chimed in "But I think you both already too late, Eidolon already go to call her."

The Brute and the Tinker blinked before they turned to where the Trump moment ago, only to find he wasn't there

* * *

"Taylor are you there?" Eidolon called as he knock the basement door "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I'm busy now, I will eat later."

Come the response of the girl through the door, this make Eidolon narrowed his eyes underneath his mask

"Taylor you doesn't eat much last night." Eidolon tried again with sigh "And now you trying to skip breakfast? That was not healthy at all."

"I can call Panacea!"

"Yes, let's call the girl that burned up to save another girl that burned up." Eidolon deadpanned "Because that was so fantastic and brilliant." He said dryly "And if you call Panacea I think she will knock you out in instant."

There silence after that, apparently the strongest Trump hit the nail directly in coffin. He sighed and decide to push the door open

And granted by sight of lab that look like tornado just rampaging in there

Eidolon focused to Taylor herself, the girl long beautiful hair was a mess, there dark marking under her eyes that red as well and she clad only in black tank top and short pants while apparently tinkering with some machine

"No, no, no, it is inefficient, taking too much space, need more upgrade, need to be more simple but very effective, I knew it could be done, let see, in here, here, there and here-"

"Taylor." Eidolon approach her while keeping stern voice "Stop this, you need rest."

Taylor looking up from her machine, her tired eyes and exhausted face meet his masked face "Rest? Coming from you who always goes to frontline to seek worthy opponent?"

"And look what happened to me because of that." Eidolon replied without heat, his voice sounds admonishing as matter of fact "Do you want to ended up like me?"

Taylor only silence and stare at him, then she lower her head and let out sigh, she put her tools to table that near and slumped in the seat

Eidolon let out satisfied grunt, eventually he also let out sigh "I'm... I'm not the best man to talk with." He said "Even when there's Hero and Cauldron used to be better than now, I still man that not speak much." He confessed "But know that I understand what you felt right now."

Taylor let out snort "Do you? Are you going to said that we are same as well?"

"No, we're not same." Eidolon shake his head "And I can understand what you feeling right now because it was what I felt as well. The power that gifted to you beyond your expectation, beyond your mind, this make you feel you're unworthy in certain way, yet at same time you also don't want to feel weak.

"You want to save everyone and leave permanent legacy but in doing so it mean you wish for someone that powerful enough to oppose you since you're too powerful that was close to impossible

"Then you realize that despite all power you have, you actually don't know what to do with it other than saving people, you don't have anything left for you so you dedicated your whole life. Just like me."

There silence that stretched between them as Eidolon finished speaking, the teenager stare at him for a moment before leaned back in her seat and let out sigh

"Well, you got few parts correct at least." Taylor spoke after moment of silence "But not all is right, for one, I don't want to leave any legacy behind, what happened after I kill Scion and died is not matter." She said bitterly "Not like anyone care."

"We care for you."

"You all are part of my power, of course you all did."

"Then do you truly believe that right now we are not living being? Only a doll that created to satisfy your desire?"

"..."

Eidolon shake his head and look at her forlornly. The green caped hero steps forward and place her hand on Taylor's shoulder, making the girl look up to him

"Don't be negative like that." He said "Don't be like us, you're still young and have bright future Taylor, don't make same mistake like me who dedicated my whole life and ignoring what it mean to be Human."

"I... I..." Taylor was loss of words for a moment, then she take one deep breath and give tentative nod "Fine..."

Eidolon smiled underneath his mask "Good." He pat the girl "Now let's get you some breakfast and rest."

"I have to work again after breakfast."

"You can do it later with Hero, we still have quite some time, no need to be obsessed that much. Instead why don't you go out and enjoy yourself, patrolling around the area, making things better visibly rather than spend your days tinkering."

* * *

"When I said to take your time I did not expect you to take it literally by taking down one of Warlord in city in the first day." Eidolon deadpanned

'I'm just putting him to sleep.' Taylor, who clad in white and blue armor with black hoodie cape and full mask, replied to the voice inside her head, she sounded slight sheepish 'I mean, he grow stronger the more he fight right? Then all I need is to made him fell asleep so he stop fighting.''

"Finally, someone who see common sense." Hero said in satisfied voice "Instead of went fighting man that can turned to dragon and fight Endbringer to standstill, you put him to sleep."

Said the man that can turned to dragon laying unconscious before her while letting out snore, his followers also laying in ground in same state

"Are you trying to say something Hero?" Alexandria asked, voice carry hidden edge

"Becca, as much as you hate it but it was right, this is more effective and efficient." Legend said with small chuckle "It never crossed to our mind that it was that simple to take down Lung. We just need to sedate him instead of hitting him and let the drug done their job after that." He stated "Though it need to be very powerful one so it work on Lung." He muttered

"Hey, maybe we can use the same way to the others! Just putting them to sleep!" Hero cheered

"And you will be called the Second Sleeper." Alexandria deadpanned "Yeah, that was very good way to paint yourself as hero. Try to mimicking what S-class villain do."

"Worse you will attract Sleeper himself." Legend added "Not like Taylor will be in danger with us on her side, but... Let's avoid fighting S-class villain for now, we have bigger fish to fry after all and we certainly don't want to attract Cauldron attention, not yet at least."

"Agree." Eidolon said "Until Hero's Primordial Ray ready, we cannot attract the attention of our counterpart. It will be very dangerous battle, Doctor Mother is not compassionate person after all."

'I don't understand.' Taylor thought 'Why you all bothered to obey her anyway? I mean, she has no power right? I do not trying to be offending, degrading or things like that, I just curious why?'

"We obey her in very first place is because she supposed to be chain for us, a reminder that we are Human being and cannot astray too much no matter what." Alexandria answered "But I guess, she was swallowed instead and become very jaded." She muttered in dry and sad voice

"Doctor Mother is never a compassionate person." A new voice enter the conversation "She can't actually emotionally engage with people very well either face-to-face or in the abstract, as matter of fact she never could understand herself or others fully even before she pick me. That is perhaps her biggest flaw, she doesn't understand feelings of other and even her own, thus she lack of emphaty and easily become jaded."

"And if we have someone like you..." Eidolon's voice carry hint of bitterness "Perhaps things will be different.."

"Indeed..." Alexandria chuckled "You have very strong mind Taylor."

'You all exaggerated things.' Taylor said with internal sigh 'I'm not that good.'

"5,389% you will become someone like Doctor Mother if it was you who led Cauldron's and 87,963% Cauldron will be more active in saving people and create better World."

"Thank you Dinah." Legend said

Taylor only can silence and stare at the stars above her with unconscious Warlord beneath her. Is that true? Does the World will become better place if it was her who led Cauldron? But even if she did, does the chance of the World stand against Scion is higher?

"It's fifteen percent better." Dinah supplied again as if she reading her mind

'What? Really? How come?'

"Because you will not let Hero died and also not letting Manton to fall to corruption. With Hero "wavelength" specialty that can produce attack equal to Scion's power and Manton's projection that trained and properly work together with us, fighting Scion will be less bloody." Alexandria answered, she already analyze the probability since they begin this conversation "And there's still many things you can help us with."

'I... I see...' Taylor replied in unsure manner. She was very happy that her personality judged fairly like this and the result is good as well but at same time she still doubt it, what if she slip?

Still... It was quite shocking, who know to make their chance against Scion to become better is by being nice

"We got company, Thinker, Shaker, Master and Trump." Eidolon listed, breaking Taylor from her stupor "The Thinker is dangerous, Taylor use my counter-Thinker ability, we don't want to be discovered this soon."

"Use me as well, I got "ping" of how her power work, after that seek for the proper counter." Another new voice joined, and this time it was male with laid back tone

Taylor shuddered when hearing the voice, even knowing that the man not able to do anything without her confirmation, it still bring slight fear to her heart

'R-Right.' Taylor quickly use part of Eidolon's power after she got the idea of how those people powers work, she feel the necessary counter 'Wait a minute, I don't want attract much attention right? Instead of using anti-Thinker then why I not just turn to invisible?'

...

There silence inside Taylor's head for a few seconds, then snort come out from Hero and the newest male

"Another logical and make sense decision." Hero said

"True, true, that actually should be very obvious." The male added in amused voice "I wonder why it not crossed in our mind?"

"Think about that later. Quick, Taylor active the stealth mode in your armor." Alexandria suggested

'Yes.'

The girl press one button in her armor, then in blink of eye, she become invisible and disappear from the World's view

'Let's get out from here.'

She already take down Lung, and as far she knew, he is the heart of ABB. Without him the organization will crumble,, of course there chance he could get freed by Oni Lee but she sure the Protectorate can handle single cape, Armsmaster is tough after all, he is one of top heroes

There will be gang war after this, the Empire, Coil and the Merchant will move to take ABB territory however that was inevitable. If she want to make Brockton Bay into better place then she have to rock the boat, this place is too heavy to only tapped with gentle touch

Still... That doesn't mean she will let things escalated just like that, she will go out as much as she can when she not busy with her project to ensure there won't be too many people got hurt

* * *

"This... This will work." Taylor said in grim voice as she stare at her gun. It is not gun that shoot ray or beam, it shot some kind of nullfying wave, sending some kind of electric wave with effect of "dislocating" signal that disrupt most Tinker-tech and prevent them from functioning

Well not most Tinker-tech, more like only Bakuda's creation

It has been few days ever since she bring down Lung, like her predict, the Empire and Merchant -mostly the former- make a move to assault ABB, they even manage to take few areas that controlled by the Asian gang

That however proved to be bad choice as Oni Lee decide to retaliate with serial bombing in here and there, damaging the other gangs territory and people quite severely. It won't be much problem if it only normal bombs, the thing is it was bomb made by Tinker!

She instantly search about her through PRT's data that she manage to gain -thanks to Alexandria for that and some Thinker ability- then after get glimpse what she capable to, she call Bakuda and have talk with her

And she discover that woman clearly bad news. Bakuda will do fine with Slaughterhouse Nine if she given chance to proof herself

"This actually give me some idea." Hero mused as he observed the guns "With Bakuda's specialty and mine, perhaps we can make big explosion that will affect certain subjects instead us." He hummed "Or we can create one that big and powerful enough to able destroy Scion's real body."

"Wavelength beam versus wavelength beam." Taylor hummed "Yeah, that could work."

"One problem, things that even Cauldron cannot accomplish despite all our ruthless method, where is his real body located?" Legend exclaimed in solemn voice

"Clairvoyant and Doormaker cannot find him, he must be blocking them to ensure his main body safe." Alexandria commented "There rhetorical theory that made by Contessa after her experience with Eden, Scion's avatar block it, just like Eden did to her power."

"So we need to wound or kill his avatar first?" Eidolon's voice carry slight surprise and irritation "His avatar is already like Endbringers, and his power is more stronger,he can kill them anytime he want if he wish to, and so far we did very good things to damage them." He spoke in sarcastic voice

"That is why we build that Primordial Ray." Hero replied "That weapon will be our ace against Scion." And that weapon won't be ready soon, they don't have enough materials after all, most of them scrapped from Boat Graveyard

They will gather things more when they have enough fund, but for now? Things quite bleak for them in that aspect

"We can talk about that more later, for now we need to apprehend Bakuda and Oni Lee." Taylor said, Oni Lee is suicide bomber that able to become multiple at same time and his power allow him to survive through the blast, however no matter what the blast of simple grenade won't be much threat against parahuman

But one that created by Tinker? Oh yeah, that was different case, like really different. Not to mention the damage that caused by the bombs could lasting very long

"Sneak in and knock her out." Eidolon said simply "Use that gun to her first to make sure you disable all her creations. Who know she have some kind of trigger that connected to her consciousness in a way."

"And Oni Lee?" Legend asked

"It is simple."

A new voice entered the fray and the Quadrumvirate turned to see man clad in black suit with demon mask stand before them

"My ability is to teleport, however I have to see to able move myself." Oni Lee said and he give look to Legend "Blind me, and I'm as good as normal Human."

"We only need to create flashlight that bright enough!" Hero said with grin "And to make it unable blind us, all I need is to upgrade your mask!"

"We can see him but he can't." Taylor nodded "That also can be used to blind Bakuda."

"No, we knock out Bakuda don't blind her." Alexandria said "It can cause her to panic and who know what she might do. Hit her first using your... Gun."

"Oh come on Dria." Hero raised his arms in exasperation "You knew you want to said it."

"No, I do not." Alexandria deadpanned."

"Oh come on, I don't think it was that bad." Legend chuckled

"He call that gun "Boo-boo go off explosion" gun." Alexandria said with bewildered voice "If that's not ridiculous then..." She paused as she realize what she just did, then she palming her face and let out small groan "Damn it."

Legend and Hero let out laugh and give each other high five while Eidolon merely snorted

"Anyway!" The Brute cape glared at them while raising her voice "Hit Bakuda first using that gun then knock her off. After that turn on your flashlight and beat Oni Lee."

* * *

And it went exactly like they planned, no flaw or any failure, they knock Bakuda, dismantling all the tech and her bombs then beat Oni Lee

One might argue it won't be that simple, it did, with the power she have, thing like that was very small matter

She not all powerful of course. She can't summon countless Cape. No, apparently she only can summon nine at max,n and even so the more she summon them, the more easy for her to tired

And she also have to know some ability those she want to summon, she can't just blindly call them, she have to aware at least what they're capable of first.

She also can't just use full power of cape, no, she only granted limited version of them, like when using Alexandria, she will become invincible but unable to fly. Eidolon, she only have two slots instead three like him. And Hero, while she can build Tinker-tech but it need to be rechecked many times to ensure it work properly, sometime there also blindspot that she miss and thus she forced to use another Tinker with different specialty to check of her work

And lastly, she can't use power of the cape she summoned

'Right, so what should we do now?' She asked, Oni Lee and Bakuda strapped by a chain. The former got blindfolded to make sure his power won't work while the latter clad only in her mask and loosen shirt since she got stripped and checked to make sure no bomb or something like that hidden beneath her costume

"Go to her lab, and take everything she have." Alexandria suggested "We going to need more materials to build Primordial Ray."

"Call Myrrdin to store all the stuff then call Strider to teleport us back to our base." Legend instructed

* * *

"So you saying that we have unknown cape -probably Tinker- wandering around and they not only knocked Lung but now also apprehend Bakuda and Oni Lee?" Piggot asked rhetorically "So one cape, literally, single-handedly, just dismantle ABB."

"Yes." Armsmaster nodded

The PRT Director close her eyes, taking a breath, then let it out and reopen her eyes "Do you have any clue about this cape?"

"According to ABB's members, this person wearing tinker-tech armor, black hoodie cape, and faceless mask, about 5,7 or 5,9 feet tall with slender figure." Armsmaster inform her "Unfortunately we can't guess their gender, they have voice vibrator that make they sounded like men and women at same time."

"I see... And her ability?"

"Through Lung we manage to know that this cape put him into sleep instead of fighting him head on, thus make him unable to grow and become stronger. Then through Bakuda and Oni Lee, we found out that this cape is Tinker, they build some gun that emitting wave that disrupt Bakuda's bombs and creation, rendering them useless, their armor also apparently able to glow with brightness that enough to blind Oni Lee.

"In rating I will give this individual Tinker 6 at least, Bakuda's bomb just been used one days ago and they already able to create something to nullify her creation. And some Thinker ability too perhaps for them to work very fast, they possibly could process information quite fast. There chance that they might be Shaker and worst Trump or Master."

Piggot read the document that showing the list of the newest cape in her town once more before glancing at him "I can understand the Thinker but what about the last three?"

"They put Lung to sleep." Armsmaster said "It wasn't easy, Lung can handle even sedative that made elephant sleep for a day, his regenerative will allow him to counter that with small problem." There reason why he made special sedative to beat Lung instead using simple one after all "And they did it just by waving their hand once at his direction, either it could be Shaker ability, or Trump that allow them to cancel Lung power and disabling him or Master that control his brain then order him to sleep."

Well... The last two clearly not ominous at all... Especially the last one...

"Or it could be something that she create, a weapon that send unseen wave that affecting the flow of brain thus make people sleep." Armsmaster added

Piggot draw another deep breath, while the last one sounded better but it actually not, none above the list is good. If it was Shaker then their power must be quite high to able affect Lung like that, if it Trump that able to affect power then it will make this cape become highly dangerous, if it Tinker then it mean that this person either established or have very effecting specialty to able create things like that

And if it was Master... Well, it would be a shit

"Does this cape have a name?"

"They call themselves Administrator." Armsmaster said

"Administrator..." Piggot rolled the codename in her tongue and frowned "It barely give anything to us." She murmured darkly "Give order to everyone and tell the police that if they see this Administrator do not made offensive move first and try to negotiate with them to join us."

"The standard protocol then." Armsmaster grunted

"Yes." Piggot nodded, her lips curled to thin line "Is there any news about Shadow Stalker?"

When that name mentioned Armsmaster also began to frown. Shadow Stalker has been run away from them ever since she was discovered to disregard and break her probation state. Oh no, not just break, she kick it in crotch, smashing it head with chair, then throw it to the sea

She has bullied person straight for two years and nearly kill her once, and succeed when she and her friends drive her to suicide

Taylor Hebert, the girl had hang herself in her house few days after her father Danny Hebert died in crossfire between Empire and ABB, leaving journal that tell how her life has been nothing but torture in last few years

A normal bully? Little physical in here and there, followed by nasty words, Piggot maybe still can tolerate that, Shadow Stalker is troubling teenager after all, however the "locker" event that written in Taylor's journal is very crossing the line

The girl had write in there few times just how Sophia and her group able to fill her locker with something or steal her stuff, Taylor always change her locker code after all and she doesn't have any friend, the secret was her own. For Piggot it not hard to see the pattern here, Shadow Stalker had use her power to fill that locker with filth then shove her to there!

Off to prison she will be, Youth Guard be damned, Shadow Stalker not make small mistake, she has torture someone and attempt to do murder! Piggot has no tolerant for someone like that, she hate cape, and one that act like that? Oh, she very tempted to pull her old gun and shoot the girl in face, and if Sophia sended to Birdcage Piggot will only snort and say good riddance

The PRT that work to observing Sophia Hess has been fired and now possibly could face trial on their own as well for not reporting this and cost someone life

However just when that was discovered and they try to capture her, Shadow Stalker went missing, somehow she aware that her deed had been found out then decide to escape. She can't be found until now and it was so damn irritating for Piggot

If she decide to become villain then people will recognize her, Shadow Stalker's power is not that confusing or hard to guess, people will aware that their Ward turned to villain and they began to do their digging, this will make everything become very bad

'Hopefully she died first.' Piggot thought darkly, she doesn't fond to Shadow Stalker, among the Ward she is the most troublesome one and also behave in unruly manner, now she found out that she use her power to abuse someone for a year and drive her to suicide? Oh yeah, she can go to hell for all she care

"Unfortunately no." Armsmaster said with irritated voice "We still not manage to find her or any of her track."

"Not even a bit?"

".. A bit, yes, we find something fortunately. After talking with Dragon, I manage to ask her to ask permission to Chief Director so she can given free access to local satellite and try to recover her last phone call." Armsmaster said, he then pull out device from his armor "And this is the recording before her Wards phone destroyed."

 _"Miss Hess."_

 _"What the- who the fuck is this?"_

 _"You do not know me, but you will need me. Your little unruly behavior in school has been discovered."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"And normally the PRT perhaps won't care, at best you will be send to juvie, however the victim, Taylor Hebert has been founded dead by suicide and in her journal she mention your name and something about how she confused that you manage to put things inside her locker or steal her belonging."_

 _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Hebert! Fucking worm, even in Hell she still bring problem!"_

 _"With that evidence you will go to jail, that was not negotiable and worst you can send to Birdcage, Director Piggot after all can be very vicious and what you did clearly remind her why she hate parahuman in first place."_

 _"Fuck no! I don't want to go there! I... You have solution for this?"_

 _"Go to Boardwalk, and wait in front of Central Library. Someone will come to pick you, they will be there at 13:00 sharp, they only going to wait for five minutes, more than that they will leave you."_

Armsmaster turn off the recorder and meet Piggot upset face with grim look

"Coil." She spat, recognizing how the man speech pattern, mysterious, silky and to the point. This is become quite troubling matter, among all villain, Coil is the most mysterious and unknown to them, other than he maybe some kind of Thinker and have mercenary with tinker-tech, nothing much known about him

"So what should we do?" Armsmaster asked

"Make sure to locate Coil base, find his men, interrogate them, he have very important key that could damage PRT reputation right now." She ordered

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Several days later

"What kind of moron who decide to outing the entire Empire?!" Taylor yelled as she throw pillow to the tv with ca curse

There chaos in street now, and she not talk about chaos that filled with people yelling or demand for fund raise, but chaos where people shooting guns, man turn to gigantic blade wolf, woman shooting laser after laser and things like that!

"Shit, shit, shit." She murmured "What should I do? What should I do?"

She cannot reveal herself too much, this is not small matter but big one, with entire organization of cape got outed like that, this will attract attention from outside city, from other PRT, those who sit in high seat

Rebecca Costa-Brown the Chief Director of Parahuman Responding Team or best known as Alexandria in her cape name, and one of main members of Cauldron

And if she found out about her, then Cauldron will found her existence. She knew that she is blind spot to Contessa's power much like Eidolon -that will really attract them- however that doesn't mean she blind from Doormaker and Clairvoyant

It best if she stay hidden, Primordial Ray is about to be done thanks to many materials she got from raiding Bakuda's lab moment ago, it seems Lung really fund Bakuda to his best as he aware just how useful she will be when combined with Oni Lee's teleportation power

When Primordial Ray done, she can confront Cauldron and show them the result, and if things go south they will have advantage over them

However if she stay hidden...

"I... Have to go..." She muttered

She cannot allow people to die, the numbers of casualty now already hundred, Empire truly went all out and doesn't hold back in slightest. Giving that their identity is widely known by now and they loss so many, there no reason for them to do that

Even Fog and Night that rumored to retire return and rampaging around the street, led by Purity that demanding her daughter

Fifteen parahuman wrecking around the city, her hometown, the birthplace of her mother and father

She have to go... People dying... And she cannot stand aside and hiding...

"If you will make appearance, then do it properly." Alexandria voice echoed in her head

"This to show the World what you truly are and how formidable are you." Eidolon said in heavy and solemn tone

"Send the World a message that you are here, we are here, Heroes, we exist when people call upon us." Legend spoke in kind but powerful voice

"Show those who has dwell in darkness and jaded by time the very reason why we take mantle and walk on the street in first place." Hero finished in gentle and determined voice

Taylor stare at her armor, her costume, the black hoodie cape was styled after Alexandria, the faceless mask is styled after Eidolon, the armor and it blue and white color spoke of Hero and Legend

"Dragon, make sure the World see what about to happen." She said

The AI that working on her suit responsed to her "Yes, Miss Hebert."

* * *

The Protectorate was losing

Even with help of Wards, PRT and New Wave they still losing

There is reason why Brockton Bay known as capital for Nazi in United State. Not just because the Empire 88 overwhelm them in term of number parahuman but their quality also far dangerous

However that was not all the reason why the heroes losing, no, it because they fight to protect, to minimize damage, no matter what they still forced to holding back because their main priority is not to put villain behind the bar but to keep people and city safe

Armsmaster the leader of Protectorate ENE was in middle of dueling against Kaiser the Emperor of the Empire 88. The Tinker's halbeard was twirling and shear through steel and iron of blades, beams, bludgeons and spears that launched at him.

Things clearly not good for them, he growled in frustration as he can't get close to Kaiser himself who creating metal and steel to him, not end in there, he sometime also forced to fight another cape that marching to him and backed by Kaiser. He was very close to be injured when Hookwolf charge to him, if Dauntless wasn't there he would be incapacitated for a moment

A wave of blades gliding in ground toward him once again and Armsmaster about to cut them, however a light blue laser suddenly appear and interfere the steel, destroying and stopping them in their track

Armsmaster and Kaiser snap their heads to the direction where the laser come and they see figure flying above them, clad in blue and white armor with pattern of stars and licking flame on it edge parts, their black cape billowing in air and their eye socket faceless mask glowing with power

"That's enough." The armored figure said "This battle is over, your rampage end today Empire 88."

The newcomer declared while landing in ground, in front of Armsmaster and few meters away from Kaiser who now surrounded by Empire 88 capes one by one

"You're... The new Tinker, the one who took down ABB." Kaiser declared "Administrator I believe."

"Yes, that was me." Administrator confirmed "And I come here to do the same thing for your group." The armored figure said "Empire 88, surrender now, cease this meaningless prattle and stand down or I will forced to stop you."

"Stop us?" Kaiser asked, his voice mocking as he gestured to the Empire's cape that around him "You may take down ABB but their numbers is small and led by a brute, what make you think you can win against us?"

"It doesn't matter, even if you have hundred of capes, I still going to nail you down if you wish to continue." Administrator said "The heroes will stop you."

"And you will lose." Kaiser replied "And I will laugh at your idiocy and empty boast as you lay beneath me."

Administrator did not reply, only silence for a moment, as if waiting for something then the faceless mask tilted to Purity that shining above Kaiser

"What about you Purity?" Administrator asked "Why you doing this? You already do clean for two years, even if you only targeting ABB and Merchant. Now you come and do this."

"The PRT stole my daughter from me!" Purity hissed "I only want to take back what is mine!"

"And what would she say when she being told about what you done today?" Administrator retorted "You claim you want to take what is yours yet is this how you done something? By blowing things? You can ask for lawyer to help you, you had done nothing wrong for two years after all and help few people as matter of fact, but no. Instead you let your rage control you and blow your chance to meet your daughter once again."

"I... I... I..." Purity loss of words, her words seems filled with choked voice

"Enough of your babbling." Kaiser growled at Administrator "You claim you will defeat us? Entertain me how you going to do that fool?" He asked with sneer "Your heroes lay and beaten, you doesn't have power to stop us, even with combined of other they still fall against our might, what possibly you can do? Where your so called heroes?"

"You only win against them because you fight in Brockton Bay, the city that only have few heroes and the lowest funding." Administrator rebuked stoically "Why don't you try to go and challenge those who mighty and see how you fare?"

"Like who?" Kaiser asked "You?"

"No, she mean us."

A new and familiar voice resonated in battlefield, following it sounds of glass shattering and then everyone who watched the fight felt their jaw dropped

They appear out of nowhere, like a chameleon that shed off their disguise. Four figure manifested behind Administrator and walk forward to the front of her

The first is woman who clad in black outfit with helmet visor that allow her black hair to waving behind her, her heavy dark cape billowing, and through her exposed chin people can see she not in mood to playing

The second is a man who clad in blue costume with flames and lightning stencils in white. His eyes glowing with light that seems vibrating, and like his companion, his face set to strict expression

The third is a man in outfit with green hood cape, his head completely covered by mask that faceless not unlike Administrator, emerald forest mixed with violet purple aura flaring around him

The fourth is also a man, he wore golden visored helmet and body armor with blue chain mesh, symbol of PRT with wings was drawed into one shoulder, unlike the other, he was grinning as if very amused

"You said that heroes are losing." Alexandria commented

"And you ask where are we." Legend continued

"Well, here I am now, villain." Eidolon spoke in heavy voice

"And since we are fair guy, we will give you five seconds to get ready." Hero commented with grin as he cocked his gun

Everyone, Heroes and Villain, balked and gape at whose stand before them. No one in the World do not recognize them, they are famous and known by humanity, for they are the strongest Heroes bar Scion, the symbol of Heroes and founder of Protectorate

"Wha... Wha..." Kaiser's composure was loss, no, not just loss, but shattered, broken and grinded to the sand as he stare at the four cape that before them "A-Alexandria, L-Legend, E-Eidolon and... H-Hero?"

"That us." Legend answered

The leader of Empire 88 almost fainted in spot, his mind was mess and shocked beyond anything, eventually he asked what people have in mind

"How?" He asked

"Didn't you ask where were we moment ago?" Hero asked back "We come because you decide to ask."

"And your five seconds just up." Alexandria spoke

Then without warning she jumped forward, shattering the earth and asphalt beneath and around her, her fist instantly smashed to Hookwolf, sending the mass of blades that look like wolf dozens meters away and smashed to building

That snap the entire Empire 88 from their shock

And they began to flee

It was useless

* * *

Purity who flashed away quickly found herself face to face with Legend, his blue light shone brighter than the white supremacist

"They said you're good, your laser rivaling my power and perhaps surpass me." Legend spoke, he then raise his glowing hand "Why don't we found out now?"

Six powerful beam of light smashed to Purity before she can response his word, sending her down from the sky and crashed to the earth

Legend soar down to her direction, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of fog coming to him, in response for this he raise his fist upward and the World bathed in color of his light, radiating mixture of massive heat and coldness

The fog let out shriek as it swallowed by the light, it slowly turned back to man and he also fell down to the earth like his friend

The hero in blue and white stare at Night who blinked at her husband that just fell, then she look up to hero

"Oh dear."

Five cold beam engulf her whole body and her World turned to dark

* * *

Hero raise his gauntlet, simple twist the armored device opened, revealing seven barrels of gun. Then missiles sprout out from them. Soaring in sky and one of them crashed against Krieg and Alabaster who running

When the smoke clear their whole body was frozen almost like a statue

The Tinker narrowed his eyes as he saw Victor and Othala remain fine, then he recall about their abilites and he smirked, he tap his gauntlet and another missiles shoot this time

They tried to escape to make them explode, but the missiles were too many and they got caught, and this time they laying in ground instead of keep running

"H-How?" Victor rasped "O-Othala... Blessing..." That was as far as he go before darkness claim him

"Blessing nullifier." Hero exclaimed with smug face "It disturb the frequency and connection of those who granted power by those who can do that, cutting them and thus render it useless."

* * *

Earth split open, like a maw of the beast, then it began to slither and coil, capturing Crusader's leg and before he can do anything, they wrapped around him and encase his whole body. Then the collective of ground glowing with green light, forming what look like barrier

A forcefield that would prevent him from manifesting his "ghost"

Powerful blast of wind smashed against him, following it is serious of debris. However it did nothing but annoy him, his own barrier do not even scratched or weakened by those attack. He can counter it before they touch him but he want to be more... Theatric for one

He got one particular power, ability to manifest a flammable gas that contain dense of iron in their structure, he can make them appear through his sight. He instantly knew for who this power is

He narrowed his eyes at Stormtiger, to be precise, to barrier of winds that humming around him then he create that gas in small portion near his head

Explosion appear in there, blasted the Empire's cape and knock him down to the ground, he will not wake up soon, his Thinker ability told him that

He turned to Rune, the girl riding one of boulders that surround her and now send it flying away in attempt to run. He got power he wish to deal with her in form of telekinesis as well, but this one more powerful than her

So he steal control of her rock and make her stopped in her track, eliciting yelp from her, then he raises all boulders and every ruins that near her

Rune stared at all the floating object that surround her with gaped jaw, then she turned to Eidolon and put frustrated and exasperated expression

"Oh come on! This is bullshi-"

She did not get chance to finish that words as all the objects smashed to her from all directions

* * *

Steel of blades and metals grinding each other, making screeching noise, swirling and twirling around like a drill, it destroy and slicing anything that stand on it path with ferocity of a beast

It did nothing but annoy her

With one hand holding the wolf-like creature that pushing her, she flung her other arm and punch through the steels, she keep pushed forward until she found what she wanted then with one clench and pull, Hookwolf real body dragged out forcefully from his shell of blades

"Gagh! You! You bi-gurgh!"

Hookwolf's voice turned to choked sound as Alexanndria's hand gripped his throat, cutting the oxygen to enter his body, her fingers seems almost went through his neck

"Do you know how troublesome you, Nazi, to us?" She asked rhetorically in dark voice "As soon as you all had power you started to make a move that bring crisis to World's economy that already in critical condition." She stated "I always want to punch one of you in face but I'm busy flying around everyday or at least choke you to death."

With one simply tap with her fingers, the strongest brute of Empire let out gurgling voice and his World went to dark due to lack of oxygen in his brain

Alexandria dropped the shirtless man to the ground, and after she did that a spear and sword smashed to her from behind

They break as if they're stick of wood meet against fortress

The dark caped woman turned around and glanced at the twin blonde women who clad in valkyrie-like armor. Then wordlessly she jumped at them, delivering bone-shattering kick to one of twin's jaw, knocking the giant woman down

Her twin screamed in rage, Alexandria simply use her sister body as stepping stone then lunged at her and give powerful punch to her solar plexus, making she buckled to her knee and vomit out her stomach's content as she shrinked down and fall to the ground

Floating in sky, her dark hair and heavy billowing from the air, she turned and glanced at the last enemy, Cricket

The blonde buzz-cut haired Nazi drop her twin kamas -miniature scythes- in instant when meet Alexandria's face, her legs quivering and she raise her hands with gulp

"I... I give..." She squeaked

Alexandria merely look at her without changing her expression "I'm still going to knock you out."

With "boom" in air, Cricket barely able to sense the strongest Brute coming to her and try to move but her enhanced reflexes apparently not enough to save her from Alexandria and her World turned to black

* * *

Everything that he build, everything that he rule, all of them crumbled before him. His army destroyed, his best warriors nailed down and yet, Max Anders or known as Kaiser eyes only focused to one person

"How...?" He asked, voice filled with shock "What... Just what are you?"

Administrator did not answer that, she merely tilt her head a bit in manner of humoring him "I am Administrator of the Shards."

Then she stomp the ground beneath her and Kaiser feels pain

Blades and spears grow out -his own power he belatedly realized, his armor made from his power after all and so it can be manipulated as well- from inside of his armor, piercing through his arms, legs and shoulder

It wasn't exhaustion, it wasn't the wounds, no, what knock him out from the living World is the sheer of shock that overwhelm his brain, the pain only act as medium

* * *

"Puppy..." Assault looking the curb-stomp battle -if it can be called that- that happened before him right now with utter and pure shocking expression "Is it only my eyes or I just see Triumvirate just come out from nowhere and start to kicking Nazi's ass?"

His wife did not fare any better judging from the way she gaped and awed by event that stand before her

"I... I... Yes... Your eyes... It's not wrong..." Battery replied in equal voice

The rest of New Wave and Wards did not offer any words, they simply watched as what known as the original Protectorate just done wiping out the entire Empire's cape in less than three minutes

"What should we do?" Dauntless asked to his leader

Armsmaster meanwhile only can stare at the four best cape in the World with pensive face, then he turned to Administrator just in time when he shoot what looks like yellow-white substance to Kaiser that laying through his palm, he did that to other Empire's cape that bringed to her by the Quadrumvirate

'She even have containment foam of her own.' Armsmaster thought with gulp as he realize the similarity of the substance that covering Empire's cape with the containment foam "The better question is, what can we do?" He asked back to his rival

They just witnessed something that amazing, something that only be seen directly by a few in current era, the whole Quadrumvirate or the original Protectorate in action at same time. What stand before them right now is not matter that simple, it is something that equal to Endbringer

And one wrong move there big chance they would ended like the Empire's cape

"Approaching Administrator is the best we can do for now." Miss Militia suggested "And be very, very polite." She added

They don't know either it was the real Quadrumvirate that stand on Administrator side or only a fake, however their display of strength and power is clearly more than enough to tell them that they are far more strong than them

Briefly she can heard the word of "bullshit" repeated over and over again from Clockblocker's direction but she decide to ignore it

The whole group tensed when Administrator and the Quadrumvirate turned to them, wordlessly they stride toward them, the four most known cape in the World bar Scion follow Administrator led

She stopped few foots away from them, tilting her head and gesturing to the captured Empire

"I believe they're yours." She said casually

Miss Militia swallowed, her eyes briefly turned to Quadrumvirate, they exactly look like the real one from how she remember them and... No, they're not exactly look like them, they all look younger

"Thank you." She replied

A sound of engine roaring caught their attention, they all turned above and see a familiar armor that designed like dragon come down while carrying something behind it

"Dragon?" Armsmaster murmured

"Not your Dragonn, Armsmaster." Dragon replied to him as she drop the things she carry beneath them, it was something that wrapped around their version of contaniment foam "This is the one who responsible for outing the entire Empire, I present you Coil or better known as Thomas Calvert and Shadow Stalker as well."

"Wait what? Thomas Calvert?" Assault asked in shock "The same Thomas Calvert on PRT?"

"Yes." Dragon confirmed "He did that because he need distraction to kidnap someone, a young precog that powerful." She said "I stopped them of course. It's easy matter whem I'm not bounded." She turned to Administrator "Oh, and you might want to talk to your Dragon, I just give her the location of Saint and Dragonslayer, and block project Ascalon for her."

"What?"

"Well... If there is nothing else." Administrator tilted her head "I will go back to my base."

"Wait, Administrator." Miss Militia instantly called "Can you come with us to PRT?"

"No, can't do." Administrator shook her head

"Why?"

"Because I have bigger company."

As if being called there three blur appear above them, and they all looked to see Legend, Eidolon and Alexandria floating beneath them

Legend blinked few times as he see his copy below him who looking back at him "What the..." He murmured

Eidolon stare at what look like of his mirror reflection, his lips tightened beneath his mask while his counterpart also silence

Alexandria fare no better like them

"Oh I call bullshit!" Hero exclaimed, breaking the staring contest between his friends "Eleven years since my dead and you have no wrinkle at all! Legend, how the hell you doing that?!" He asked

The Triumvirate snapped their heads to him, Legend particularly let out breath full of shock

"Hero..." He breathed

"And Eidolon, you look more brooding than you normally did!"

"I'm here and can hear you, thank you very much." Administrator Eidolon deadpanned

"That is the point!"

* * *

Power to summon cape, no, not cape, but shards, agent, or passenger. To manifest them and their current hosts or soon to be in future. That was the most terrifying power she ever heard to be honest, because right now Administrator is undoubtedly the most strongest, smartest and versatile cape in the World

She is them, they are hers

"You going back to Cauldron."

Familiar voice that exactly like her own called her and she turned, meet with mirror of her own

"Yes." Alexandria said "This is big news, Administrator is undoubtedly powerful. Two of us, two of Eidolon, imagine that in battle of Endbringers."

"I can see that." ADAlexandria nodded "Then what? Ask Contessa to make her your allies?" She asked rhetorically "Don't be, Contessa power doesn't work on her. She is like Scion in that aspect."

Alexandria tensed after hearing that

This make lips curled to thin line "You really turned into what you hate the most aren't you?" She asked in low voice "Since when you become so skeptical and pessimism like this?" She then shake her head "No, don't answer that, I already know in first place.."

"... You have my memories..."

"Yes, I have everything you have until now, and it keep updating." snorted "If you want to find the best copy then it would be us, we have all your memories, your feeling, one that even you not aware of, however at same time we also filled with something else, something that you all don't have anymore save for Legend."

"And what is that?" Alexandria asked

"The reason why we take our mantle in first place." ADAlexandria said

Alexandria clench her teeth internally "You're naïve. The World is not merciful like what you thought." She stated

"And you're deluding yourself." ADAlexandria replied simply

"The World show no mercy to Rebecca Costa-Brown ever since the beginning."

"And since when Rebecca Costa-Brown poisoning people with fake smile like she poisoned by them in very first place?"

Alexandria feel as if she just slapped directly in face, and the one who did that is the very person she hate and love the most in first place, her mother

"From now on you will step aside while providing us with support." ADAlexandria stated, no, ordered "We will fix what you had done in first place while also planning to kill Scion." She said "You are welcome to help of course but we have the final words no matter what."

Alexandria narrowed his eyes to his counterpart "And if we don't?"

"It's only need 146 steps to ruin Cauldron."

The strongest Brute feel herself frozen when she hear familiar voice come from behind her, she slowly turned and see woman clad in the suit while wearing fedora stare at her in dreamy manner

"Manifesting Contessa was not easy, she take three slots, perhaps it because her shard is come from third entity and barely able to processed but it not impossible." ADAlexandria said aloud

"And she can see us?" Alexandria asked in shock "Including Eidolon?"

"Originally she can't, but thanks to Jack Slash's Broadcast shard, we able to see Eidolon's move and cover the blindspot he made." ADAlexandria answered "Unfortunately we can't use it against Endbringer, fortunately they won't be concern anymore after this."

"What do you mean by that?" Alexandria asked

"You will found out soon." ADAlexandria said in mysterious manner "For now you will do what we agreed."

"And what make you think so?" Alexandria glared at her "What make you so believe in Administrator?"

"I won't deny that there compulsion to us, the projection, to help her." Her counterpart admitted "However the reason why we believe that she will do better than you all is because unlike you or Doctor Mother, she have us with her, and we have her as well." She said "And in very beginning, a girl that called Taylor Hebert want nothing but save the World genuinely, unlike those who forced." She declared "If there something remain from Rebecca Costa-Brown from twenty five years ago you will agree with this."

"That Rebecca Costa-Brown already dead." Alexandria replied, trying to make her voice sounded steady

ADAlexandria did not miss the crack in there

"Yes, and she died screaming, shouting, in pain as she mutilated over and over until she become those kind of people she hate the most." ADAlexandria stated "She will kill herself before she become like one of them."

"I did this for the World!" Alexandria screamed, all her facade of calmness gone "I did this for Humanity! For us!"

"Yes you did, and you did a lot of good." ADAlexandria accepted the reason "But at same time you also kill many, creating conflict and suffering. You forgetting one the most important thing, someone with personality of Monster cannot save Humanity, what you did, is no better than Scion's and his species. You give people power and stir conflict to create "Cycle", just like him."

Alexandria's eyes, remaining real eye, hurt, it is hurt, it is stinging, a sensation that has been so long and forgotten by her, and she feel warm rolling down across her cheek

ADAlexandria shook her head, and she also looked sad as she turned around, leaving her real self to cry for the first time ever since years

* * *

 **Explanation : Taylor Trigger with ability that similar like Persona and Fate Kaleid Linear. She able to summon cape, one that in past and soon would be in future, however she limited only to the "Cycle" that she currently in, which mean this one. She only able to summon nine person and her "Install" also only grant her limited version of those that she "Install"**

 **Administrator mean someone who responsible for running a business. In here, that mean literal, Queen Administrator is Shard that handle other Shards,, she know them and handle their "data" very well. So when Taylor wish to be with everyone QA give her what she wanted, except it was QA's companion**

 **The difference with canon : Taylor did not trigger in locker, instead she trigger in march when Danny Hebert die due to crossfire between gangs and nearly driven to suicide by that. She close herself after that and learn everything by summoning the original Protectorate, about Scion, about Cauldron, about the World, and well... She did not take it well**

 **After much planning she decide that it better to leave her old life, faking her death, and dedicate herself to help people by killing Scion. She still interfere in 11 Apr 2011 and confront Lung, thus saving Undersider**

 **However since it is unknown who the cape that take down Lung, Bakuda decide to went on rampage by ordering Oni Lee to bombing around to draw out the unknown cape. Well, that ended badly as in next day Taylor pay her visit**

 **And since there is no bank incident Coil become desperate to get Dinah and outing the Empire so everyone distracted and he can capture her**

 **That did not go well for him obviously**

 **In my opinion about Alexandria as one of the main character in here, it because she is the first person other than Doctor and Contessa to know the truth about Scion, she is the one who make plan and suggestion to create Protectorate. Other than Contessa and Doctor Mother, Alexandria is the second brain of Cauldron, Eidolon and Contessa is more like muscle. Muscle that sly and have brain as well regarding Contessa but her role mostly is only to make more parahuman and preventing Cauldron to be known by the World**

 **P.S : Sorry for those who get double notif, there small error moment ago**


End file.
